LANGKAH KEHIDUPAN
by dybam
Summary: MAINCAST : MARKBAM OTHERCAST :OTHER MEMBER OF GOT7 AND OTHER(MAYBE) GENRE : SCHOOL LIFE, ROMAN ATTENTION : YAOI, TYPO BANYAK DI SEPANJANG JALAN CERITA, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK


" Hei anak malas bangunlah, apa kau tak ingin ke sekolah ?" tanya jackson pada bambam

jackson merasa ada yang aneh pada bambam, adiknya selalu ceria, sejak mereka memeriksakan apa yang dikeluhkan bambam selama ini, bambam berubah, tak ceria seperti dulu lagi.

" ya _bamie_ akan bangun, tunggulah di luar, _hyung_ tidak tahu seberapa _bamie_ ingin beristirahat di rumah, haa?"

" baiklah, jangan terlalu lama, nanti kita bisa terlambat"

Jacksaon kemudian turun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Bambam sudah selesai mandi, dia memakai seragam dengan menghadap ke cermin, meratapi apa yang terjadi padanya. Ya penyakit yang diderita bambam itu bukanlah penyakit biasa, tak salah jika ia ingin sekali menangis, matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

" apa aku bisa menjalani semua ini sama seperti saat aku normal ?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Jackson tak sabar menunggu bambam, akhirnya menyusul bambam ke kamarnya, sesampainya di kamar bambam, jackson melihat mata bambam yang berkaca-kaca, dia langsung tahu bahwa bambam sedang merenungi nasibnya.

Seketika itu juga, jackson memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei, sudahlah _bamie_ , yang terpenting sekarang kau tidak bisa putus asa, kau harus tetap semangat" kata Jackson pada bambam.

" tapi, _hyung_ , bagaimana kalau bamie tidak bisa melawannya ?"

" kau pasti bisa _bamie_ , asal kau tidak putus asa ?

" tapi, _hyungg_..., bagaimana kalau bamie..." kata kata bambam berhenti saat jackson menyentuh bibir bambam dengan jarinya

"Shhhh bamie, kau tidak bisa bicara seperti itu, kau sudah selesaikan?, Kalau begitu ayo kita turun dan sarapan"

" baik hyungg

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka berangkat sekolah. Saat sampa di sekolah, ternyata mereka berdua telat, dan akhirnya mendapat hukuman berdiri di bawah tiang bendera sampai jam istirahat.

" ini semua salahmu bambam, jika kau bisa bangun pagi tidak akan seperti ini" omel jackson pada bambam, walaupun tidak memakai nada tinggi padanya.

" harusnya kita punya 20 alarm di kamar, aku tidak mendengar alarm itu berbunyi, sama sekali "

Tiba-tiba jinyoung da jaebum datang, jackson dan bambam sudah dianggap anak mereka sendiri

" anak anakku apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?, kalian terlambat lagi ya ?" tanya jaebum pada mereka.

" harusnya kalian bangun lebih pagi, apa perlu eomma yang membangunkan kalian ?" tambah jinyoung.

" ya sudah, bersabarlah menjalani hukuman kalian, _appa_ dam _eomma_ akan menunggu kalian dikelas ok ?, ayo jinyoung baby"

" ayo, anak anak kami pergi dulu ya "

Jackson dan bambam hanya bisa mengangguk menengar kata mereka berdua.

' ding...dong...ding...dong...' _anggap aja klo bel istirahat._

Bambam dan jackson yang sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya tersebut berjalan dengan lemas ke kelas, tibatiba jaebum dan jinyoung datang membawakan minum untuk mereka berdua

" _omo_.., kasihan sekali anakanakku ini, minumlah dulu, omo...lihatlah keringat kalian" kata jinyoung

" _Gwenchanha_ ..., kami memang pantas dihukum, ya kan bam?" Jackson menjawab perkataan jinyoung.

" ya benar, seharusnya jackson _hyung_ memasang 20 alarm lagi di kamar, suaranya terlalu kecil untuk ku dengar, ini semua salahnya " katanya sambil membuka botol minuman.

Jackson seketika mengarahkan pandangan sebalnya pada bambam, melihat jackson merubah tatapannya, bambam berlari meninggalkan mereka dan ...

Braaakkkk

" _mian_ sunbae aku tidak sengaja " bambam meminta maaf pada orang yang baru ditabraknya.

" apa? Kau hanya meminta maaf untuk yang kau lakukan padaku, lihat apa yang kau perbuat "

Bambam melihat jas yang dipakai oleh sunbaenya tersebut, itu membuatnya bertambah menyesal. Jackson melihat apa yang terjadi di luar kelas dari dalam kelas, tanpa berfikir panjang jackson langsung menghampiri sumber keributan tersebut

" maafkan adikku ini ya mark, dia tidak sengaja, maafkanlah dia..., ayo bamie kita pergi" kata jackson sambil menarik tangan bambam, tiba tiba mark memegang tangan bambam

"Urusan kita belum selesai, bocah"

Akhirnya jackson dan bambam masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MAAF KLO CERITANYA KURANG MENARIK, INI FANFIC PERTAMA SAYA, NGERJAINNYA KLO ADA WAKTU SENGGANG DOANG.

UNTUK NEXT, KLO BISA SIH SEMINGGU SEKALI. TERGANTUNG DARI REVIEW

KLO PENASARAN SAMA KELANJUTANNYA BANYAK RIVIEW YA


End file.
